Oscuridad
by Amoz
Summary: AU Despues de los hechos del ministerio algo despierta en Harry, La oscuridad se apodera de el y la vida de sus amigos corre peligro. Post OoTP
1. Chapter 1

Hola , bien intentando escribir algo de mi otro fic se me ocurrio esta idea, espero que puedan ser pacientes para conmigo u.u, el fic es AU desde el quinto libro, despues de la batalla en el ministerio, todas las dudas de Harry toman forma.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Peor que una pesadilla, real.

Corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, una mezcla de sentimientos le nublaba la mente, Ira, odio, impotencia, miedo, la oscuridad en su corazón no hacían que la razón se nublara.

"_y uno de ellos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva..."_

Su corazón se encogió, no podía creer que se resumiera a eso, no quería creerlo.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se topo con el baño de Myrtle, necesitaba desahogarse, se giro para ir hacia la sala multiproposito.

-_Ven…- _un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, miro por todas partes en busca del dueño de la voz.

-_…Ven…Ven a mi_- Harry se quedo de piedra, ya había identificado de donde venía la voz, pero era imposible.

El había destruido el diario y al basilisco, no era posible.

-_Ven-_

Se acerco a los lavabos, allí la llave con una pequeña serpiente brillaba reluciente, como si recién hubiera sido instalada, el resto de los lavabos estaban en mal estado.

Se acerco al espejo y una sucesión de recuerdos le invadieron.

Ron, Hermione y el discutiendo sobre la poción multijugos, Ron y El entrando en la cámara de los secretos, Ginny en el suelo de la cámara, Hermione petrificada. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón, había arriesgado a sus amigos en tantas ocasiones.

"_Te alegrara saber que tus amigos están bien" _

Claro que le alegraba, pero una culpa terrible le carcomía por dentro, no solo sus amigos estaban heridos, sino que su padrino, la persona que llego a querer como a un padre estaba muerta, por su culpa.

-_Olvídalos- _

No, no quería hacer eso, después de estar once años debajo de una alacena, no después de descubrir lo que era un amigo, no después de sentirse querido.

Alzo su mano y limpio el moho del espejo.

-_Ellos te hacen débil_-

Se quedo de piedra, frente a el se encontraba su reflejo, igual en todo aspecto, excepto por los ojos, su reflejo tenía los ojos rojos, como los de Voldemort, tan solo que estos no despedían aquella maldad característica del señor tenebroso.

"_Tuve miedo, miedo de mirarte y encontrarme con la mirada de Tom …Cuando te vi aquella vez, después del ataque al señor Weasley, vi en tus ojos una sombra de el" _

-No puede ser, ¿Quién eres?- Increpo el joven mago.

-_Yo soy tu, y tu eres yo_- Le respondió su reflejo, entonces reconoció que le hablaba en Parsel.

-¿Qué quieres?- su reflejo lo miro intensamente antes de responder.

-Quiero que no nos vuelvan a hacer daño-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eliminando a todo lo que pueda dañarnos-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A tus amigos, si los matamos ya no nos podrán hacer daño en un futuro- No podía ser posible, era algún truco de Voldemort, no podía ser real.

-¿Qué dices?, yo no voy a hacer nada parecido- Su reflejo sonrió.

-No espero que lo hagas, yo lo haré por ti- Justo después el reflejo desapareció dejando la imagen de un Harry muy asustado.

Pestañeo un par de veces, y se acerco al espejo no había nada extraño, sus ojos eran los de siempre, verdes como los de su madre. Se masajeo las sienes, mientras cerraba los ojos, tal vez estaba pensando mucho, no había dormido ni comido en todo el día quizás necesitaba descansar.

Volvió a sentir un escalofrió y abrió los ojos, frente a el lo miraban un par de ojos rojos, sus ojos.

Intento correr pero no pudo.

-No te esfuerces, relájate e intenta no pensar- El niño-que-vivió miro aterrado como su cuerpo se movía solo, y sin poder controlarlo salio corriendo del baño.

Durante todo el trayecto Harry intento zafarse de lo que fuese que lo mantenía atrapado, se sentía peor que estando bajo la maldición Imperius, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras su cuerpo se movía solo lo desesperaba.

Llego a la puerta de la enfermería, y como un balde de agua fría la comprensión llego, de verdad iba a matar a sus amigos.

En contra de su voluntad su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta y con cuidado abrió la puerta. La enfermería le ofrecía un panorama desconcertador, las blancas cortinas se movían con gracia, una corriente de aire le hizo darse cuenta que una ventana estaba abierta, lentamente su cuerpo se fue moviendo entre las camas mientras miraba por entre las cortinas, reconoció a Luna, Neville, y Ginny, siguió avanzando, pero le asalto una duda, el le había dicho que iba a matar a sus amigos pero no había hecho nada cuando paso, tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello cuando vio que su brazo movía la cortina que estaba enfrente de el, la deplorable imagen de Ron se le grabo a fuego en la memoria, sus brazos… sus brazos estaban destrozados, como si hilos de fuego se le hubieran enrollado en ellos y luego cortaran sus músculos. Recordó lo que paso en el ministerio, nunca imagino el daño que los cerebros podían hacer.

Se movió hacía la ultima cama que quedaba en la enfermería, con lentitud corrió las cortinas, le dio un vuelco al corazón, Hermione estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, su rostro se mostraba sereno a la luz de la luna, se quedo durante unos minutos mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, luego retiro la mirada para percatarse de la enorme cantidad de frascos de pociones que se encontraban en la mesita de noche, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, el ataque de Dolohov casi la mata, todo por su culpa.

-¿Harry?- se sobresalto, Hermione había despertado.

A toda respuesta, el Joven mago levanto su brazo y la apunto con su varita.

-¿Harry… que?- La joven castaña no entendía lo que pasaba, se asusto cuando escucho el comienzo de la maldición.

-Avada Ke…- Pero Harry de alguna manera había logrado detenerse, su mano comenzó a temblar, y lentamente logro bajar la varita.

-Perdóname Hermione, yo no quise- dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo, cerro los ojos intentando controlar su cuerpo por completo.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada- La fría voz con la que le respondió hizo que un escalofrió recorriese el cuerpo de la joven.

-Nada que Importe- Harry abrió los ojos y Hermione pudo ver que ya no eran verdes, sino rojos.

Sonrió de lado y la apunto con su varita.

-Hasta nunca Hermione, no nos volverás a hacer daño… Avada Kedabra-


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  


Hola ¿Cómo estais?, que bien ¿yo?, bien , eh si el fic...

Bien algunas aclaraciones, este fic va a tener OOC, no me maten, JK tiene la culpa por hacer los personajes tan suyos ¬¬

Ahora el fic! salen dos hombres mas altos que Amoz y vestidos de negro con cara amenazante

Amoz: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Hombre de Negro 1: Necesitamos que firme esta citacion al juzgado

Amoz: ¿Ah? ¿Por Que?

Hombre de Negro 2: esta siendo demandado por no aclarar que Harry Potter y sus personajes y lugares no le pertenecen.

Amoz: O.O OMG!, disculpen u.u ya los escucharon. HP y su mundo fantastico le pertenece a JK y a la warner para hacer peliculas (malas peliculas ¬¬)

Antes de que se me olvide, gracias a mi Jun por ser tan amable de betearme este capitulo

* * *

  


_Sonrió de lado y la apunto con su varita._

_-Hasta nunca Hermione, no nos volverás a hacer daño… Avada Kedabra-_

Capitulo 2: Cuando la razón no es suficiente.

La gente suele decir que cuando se encuentra en peligro el tiempo pasa más lento, otros que la vida pasa en frente de ellos como si se tratara de una película; Hermione siendo hija de muggles había escuchado toda clase de rumores sobre sucesos extraños: sus compañeros de clases siempre hablaban de objetos voladores no identificados y criaturas maravillosas. Ella no solía tomar en cuenta tales rumores, pero cuando se enteró que era una bruja, ella lo aceptó de inmediato, no pudo explicarlo en ese momento, pero era como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, fue de esas cosas que no necesitan explicación. Cuando Hermione escuchó la maldición, el tiempo no se congeló, ni su vida pasó ante sus ojos, pero de una cosa estaba segura, desde que vio a su mejor amigo alzar su varita, iba a morir y nada podía cambiarlo.

Cuando terminó de decir la maldición algo se quebró adentro él, los ojos vacíos de su amiga le decían a gritos la horrible verdad: había matado a Hermione, por primera vez se sintió cobarde, y corrió, corrió sin destino, corrió tratando de huir, huir de la enorme culpa que sentía.

Harry empujó a un par de alumnos de primero, recorrió los pasillos a toda velocidad intentando escapar, vio una puerta al final del pasillo, entró en el aula y la cerró con un hechizo, dejo caer su varita y con ella su entereza, y lloró, lloró por lo que pudo ser y nunca será, lloró por los recuerdos del pasado, lloró porque ya no volvería a ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

En el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba analizando los hechos que acababan de ocurrir hace unas horas: Voldemort había aparecido en público. Había sostenido una larga discusión con el ministro sobre las medidas a tomar, la mayoría de las que ya estaban siendo tomadas por los miembros de La Orden, pero la ayuda del ministerio era valiosa si querían derrotar a Tom, pero lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos no era el futuro del mundo mágico, el futuro de un joven le importaba más, no sabía los alcances de la muerte de Sirius podían tener en la mente del muchacho.

-¡Albus!- interrumpió su meditación el retrato de un ex director.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede Vennet?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

-Albus, Poppy dice que tienes que ir urgentemente a la enfermería, parece que algo grave le ha pasado una alumna- El director se levantó, le dio las gracias al retrato y salió de la habitación.

En el camino a la enfermería Albus se encontró con McGonagall, la cual tenía el rostro contorsionado por la preocupación. A Dumbledore sólo le bastó una mirada para saber que ya le habían informado del incidente.

-¿Poppy también te mando a llamar?- le preguntó el viejo mago.

-Sí, la alumna es de mi casa-

-¿Te dijo quién era?-

-Sí, Hermione Granger-

Siguieron el trayecto a la enfermería en silencio, no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la profesora y no es que estuviera usando legeremancia, sino que los años le habían dado la experiencia para leer los signos en la mirada de las personas.

Llegaron a la enfermería donde Poppy los recibió nerviosa, pasaba la mirada de ellos al suelo.

-Albus, Minerva esto es lo peor que ha pasado, es terrible, ¡Nunca en mis años de servicio había visto tal horror!-

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a la señorita Granger?- Preguntó Dumbledore. Al director el asunto ya le estaba dando mala espina, Poppy estaba muy nerviosa y el aire estaba cargado de magia tenebrosa.

-Será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos- La enfermera, seguida por los profesores se dirigieron a la cama más alejada de la enfermería, una vez allí corrió las cortinas para dejar ver la pálida figura de la alumna más destacada de Hogwarts.

El cuerpo de la joven descansaba inmaculado, nada en ella hacía pensar que algo le sucediera, tan solo el inusual tono de su piel hacía temer que tal vez la vida se le fue arrancada.

-¿No estará…?- se atrevió a hablar la subdirectora.

-¿Muerta? por desgracia sí, no se como ha sucedido, pero al venir a aplicarle sus pociones ya no tenía vida, le aplique los hechizos de rigor para verificar la causa de muerte, y el resultado es alarmante-

-¿Cómo murió? ¿no la habrán matado?-

-Me temo que sí mi querida Minerva, y me atrevo a afirmar que ha sido con la maldición asesina- habló el viejo mago, que ahora parecía aun más viejo, sus ojos demostraban todo el dolor que significaba perder a una de sus alumnas, aquellos ojos que habían presenciado tanto dolor a lo largo de su vida.

-Sí, fue un Avada Kedavra- afirmó la enfermera.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Albus?- Inquirió la animaga.

-Lo primero es informar a los padres y a sus amigos. Minerva encárgate de eso, yo tengo que entrevistarme con el ministro, no podemos evitar que se incluya en un asunto como este, además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para dar con el asesino-

-

Harry miraba sus manos como tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, no se sentía extraño, podía moverse con toda libertad y en su mente no estaba aquella presencia que lo había obligado a matar, pero ¿por qué ya no estaba?, ¿es que acaso solo había sido una ilusión?

No, definitivamente había sido real, ¿acaso un engaño de Voldemort? no lo creía posible, en ningún momento se sintió como cuando lo poseyó en el ministerio.

Intento no pensar en eso por unos momentos, necesitaba calmarse y pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora, ¿iba a decir que algo se apoderó de él y mató a su amiga? Ni en su mente sonaba coherente, con la fama de loco que le había regalado el Profeta no era extraño que lo encerrasen en Azkaban o en San Mungo.

De repente recordó lo que sucedió después de los mundiales de Quidditch, los hechizos podían ser detectados por un Prior Incantatem, de inmediato realizo varios hechizos sencillos para asegurarse de que no revisaran y encontraran el Avada Kedabra, ¿Pensarían en el como sospechoso?

Quito el encantamiento de la puerta y se dirigió a la Sala Común, aún no tenía fuerzas para ver a nadie, pero algo dentro de el le decía que era lo mejor.

O tal vez no.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de eones aqui les traigo una actualizacion n-n

no se acostumbren XD, bah pero me gusta como va esta.

Capitulo 3: Nacido del dolor.

-¡Harry!-

¿Qué fue eso?, "una voz sin duda", no necesitaba que su cerebro le respondiera sarcásticamente. Por alguna razón se sentía mal, ¿Culpable?

Sí, se sentía culpable, no sabía el porque, pero un enorme sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba, mientras más intentaba encontrar el porque de esa sensación más mal se sentía.

-¡Harry!- la voz se escuchaba inquieta, ¿Qué querría?

Lentamente empezó a despertarse, se sentía incomodo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que se había quedado dormido en la sala común. Se arreglo los anteojos y busco a quien lo había despertado.

-¡Ya era hora!-

-¿Colin?- Preguntó confundido.

-El director te llama, dijo que podías tardar, al parecer sabe que dormiste fuera de la cama, mejor ve a ducharte antes de ir- dijo el joven Gryffindor.

Aun cuando no salía de su confusión su cerebro le jugo la mala pasada de recordarle el porque estaba ahí, los ojos rojos, los ojos de la muerte, de la muerte de Hermione. El la mato, era un asesino.

-Sí, gracias Colin-

Con paso lento se dirigió hasta el baño, mientras se desvestía recordaba el rostro de Hermione justo antes de que la maldición le impactara, una y otra vez la imagen lo atormentaba, el reflejo de verde de la maldición en los orbes de su amiga.

Entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua fría purgara su mente, cada gota parecía tener el efecto de un sedante, o un obliviate temporal, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera que el olvido lo poseyera, no, mejor aun deseó retroceder en el tiempo, hacer las cosas diferentes aun cuando no sabia como.

Pero sabia que nada de eso era posible ya.

La oscuridad se apoderaba de el y era inevitable.

Salio de la ducha, y mientras se cubría con la toalla escucho algo que lo dejo paralizado.

-No digas nada-

Ojos rojos.

Ahí al otro lado del espejo exactamente donde debería estar su reflejo, se encontraba el.

-Es nuestro secreto, el nos hará daño si le cuentas- El deposito el dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

Silencio.

Maldito el silencio, era como cuchillas de hielo que atravesaban una y otra vez su mente.

Cada paso que daba era una tortura en si, ¿Por qué todo parecía suceder tan lento?

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban inusualmente desiertos, no es que se quejara, pero el ambiente no ayudaba a su atormentada mente.

Una brisa y una desagradable sensación lo atravesaron, saco su varita y apunto a la figura nacarada.

-¡Baja la varita chico! Que le puedes hacer daño a alguien-

-¿Nick casi decapitado?- El fantasma estaba frente a el mirándolo como si fuera algo curioso.

-Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, pero puedes decirme Nick solamente, no me gusta eso de "casi" decapitado-

-Si lo siento, eh… Nick-

-Mucho mejor, ahora ¿por que no estas disfrutando de los jardines de Hogwarts como lo hacen todos?-

Así que por eso no había gente en los pasillos.

-El director me llamo- Perfecta justificación.

-Te acompaño, tengo que dejarle el informe de mi patrulla-

-¿Informe?-

-Por supuesto, los fantasmas no estamos solamente para hacer el show del banquete de inicio de año-

Harry siguió avanzando por los pasillos mientras miraba un poco distraído como Nick atravesaba cada pared que podía. Le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta su mente se ponía en alerta cada vez que el fantasma aparecía, en dos ocasiones estuvo apunto de lanzarle un hechizo, no que un hechizo pudiera hacerle algo, pero el fantasma ya había demostrado ser algo sentimental.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada al despacho del director se dio cuenta que no sabía la contraseña, se detuvo para pensar en algún caramelo, cuando vio como Nick atravesó la gárgola sin esperarlo.

-¡Hey Nick, espera!- Le gritó a la estatua.

Frustrado empezó a gritarle nombres de dulces a la estatua, desde brujas fritas hasta frijoles de menta.

-¡Ábrete!- Gritó desesperado el joven mago.

Y para su sorpresa la gárgola se movió dejándole vía libre para entrar.

-¿Esa era la contraseña?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-No, lo siento Harry se me olvido que no podías atravesar las paredes- dijo Nick.

-Un detalle insignificante- Ironizó

Subió hasta el despacho donde Dumbledore los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije Nick, el señor Potter no puede atravesar paredes- Comento el director haciendo avergonzar al fantasma.

-¿Me mando a llamar Señor?- Preguntó lo más inocentemente que pudo.

-Sí, ¿Podrías dejarnos a hablar en privado Nick?-

-Por supuesto, Harry, Director- hizo una pequeña reverencia y atravesó la pared más cercana.

El semblante del mago cambio completamente a uno completamente serio, la penetrante mirada de Dumbledore se clavo en sus ojos, lo que puso incomodo al joven. El director sabía usar legeremancia y podría descubrir lo que hizo ante el más mínimo descuido.

-Siéntate por favor-

Intento poner el mayor desconcierto en su rostro, sabía que el director le iba a hablar sobre la muerte de Hermione y no quería hacer ver que ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-El día de ayer Poppy descubrió algo perturbador-

-¿Qué me esta queriendo decir?- Preguntó

-La señorita Granger falleció, lo siento-

Palideció, de repente las imágenes de lo que aconteció en la enfermería comenzaron a pasar através de sus ojos como si de un televisor descompuesto se tratase. Interrumpidas pero increíblemente vividas las imágenes de su pesadilla consiente lo nublaron por completo, la impotencia por no poder impedir aquel acto tan ruin y malvado y el recuerdo vivo de la vida extinguida por sus propias manos lo tenia al borde del colapso.

Sintió como una mano se apoyaba calidamente en su hombro y unas palabras que sonaban reconfortadotas llegaban a su oído, pero a pesar de la intención de estas produjeron el efecto contrario.

Estalló.

Todo aquello que lo tenía casi al borde de la locura se manifestó en forma de furia, furia descontrolada contra todos y contra nadie.

Y lloró

Lloro porque no tenía derecho de estar furioso con nadie más que consigo mismo, nada ni nadie más era responsable de la muerte de Hermione, incluso su padrino murió por su falta de juicio y estupidez.

No aprendió cuando Cedric murió, y ahora se encontraba en un punto de no retorno.

-_Te dije que nos haría daño-_

Cállate.

-_Es la verdad, desde que estamos aquí que solo se dedica a entrometerse en nuestra vida-_

Cállate.

-Deberíamos eliminarlo-

-¡Cállate!- Las palabras salieron de su boca en forma de un grito que desgarro algo más que su voz.

Las estanterías temblaron y algunos de los instrumentos de plata estallaron, de pronto todo se nublo.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos descubrió que no podía ver, o al menos no nítidamente, busco con sus manos sus anteojos hasta que alguien se los pasó.

-¿Profesor?

-Al parecer la noticia te afecto no solo en el terreno emocional, si no también en el mágico- comentó el anciano mago mientras observaba su destruido despacho.

-Ya le mande una carta a los padres, hasta que ellos decidan que hacer con el cuerpo se mantendrá en la enfermería bajo un hechizo de preservación.

Necesitaba saber el porque, no podía preguntarle directamente a Dumbledore por su "amigo" pero estaba seguro de que el director sabía algo.

-¿Cómo murió?

Un extraño brillo que no supo descifrar paso por los ojos del director.

-Alguien la asesino, hay signos claros de la maldición asesina- En ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Fudge y dos Aurors.

-¿Qué suceda Cornelius?

-Estos caballeros se harán cargo de la investigación por el asesinato de Hermione Granger, he firmado un decreto ministerial para darles las facultades necesarias en esta investigación, espero que no sea un inconveniente, pero el ministerio esta obligado a velar por la justicia- Declaro el ministro.

Harry en su fuero interno pensó que esto le podía traer problemas.

_-Vámonos de aquí-_

-No para nada, mientras se respete a mis alumnos y el profesorado estaré encantado de cooperar, la señorita Granger era muy querida y al igual que yo creo que el señor Potter lo único que quiere es justicia.

_-Justicia para nosotros-_

No la merecemos.

_-Claro que si, más que nadie-_

-Esto es un tanto incomodo –comenzó uno de los Aurors. –pero necesitamos revisar sus varitas, no podemos descartar nada.

Dumbledore entrego su varita y miro atentamente como los espectros de sus hechizos eran analizados.

Luego fue el turno de Harry, aun tenia dudas, pero se fueron disipando cuando vio que solo aparecían los encantamientos que había convocado hace poco.

--

Una vez afuera los Aurors y Fudge se detuvieron.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió el ministro.

-La varita de Potter tiene magia oscura.

--

Una vez que se fueron, Dumbledore sacó su pensadero y se dedico a dejar memorias, mientras Harry lo miraba e intentaba reunir valor para preguntar.

-Señor, desde hace unos días hay algo que le he querido preguntar.

Albus guardo la varita y miro al joven atentamente.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerda la noche en que atacaron al señor Weasley? –Dumbledore asintió. –Recuerdo que usted me dijo que había visto una parte de Voldemort en mis ojos, ¿Cómo es posible eso si el no se daba cuenta de que yo veía en su mente?

-He pensado sobre eso, cuando vi tus ojos esa noche Voldemort ya se había enterado del enlace, pero esa no fue la primera vez, ya lo había notado antes.

-¿Antes?

-Sí, luego de que mataras al recuerdo de Tom en la cámara de los secretos y después del torneo de los tres magos, tenias ese brillo escarlata- dijo mientras volvía a poner unos recuerdos en el pensadero.

-¿Y tiene alguna idea de por que?

-Tengo que la teoría que tus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, todos, han dejado una huella de el en ti, aunque no sea exactamente el, es como podríamos decirlo su maldad.

_-No, nací del dolor-_


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuridad

Capitulo 4

_Nací del dolor_

_No soy Voldemort, soy una parte de ti, la que siempre ha deseado matar a los Dursleys. Cada vez que nos encerraban en aquella podrida alacena, cada vez que nos humillaban, cada vez que nos hacían sentir como si hubiéramos haber nacido…_

_Soy dolor Harry, soy tu dolor, lo que nos han hecho nos corroe._

_Los odio _

_A Voldemort por quitarnos a Papá y Mamá, por arruinar la vida de Sirius_

_A Dumbledore por dejarnos con los Dursleys_

¿Y Hermione?

…

-¿Por qué?- No se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

-No lo se Harry, pero será mejor que vayas a descansar, a tu dormitorio, en el almuerzo anunciare la muerte de la señorita Granger y la investigación que se llevara a cavo-

Harry asintió y se levanto sin mirar al viejo director.

* * *

Ron nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera cuando estaba siendo atacado por los cerebros en el ministerio había tenido tanto miedo. Era todo irreal, sentía como si no fuera su cuerpo, y estuviera flotando a la deriva en el mar

"_La señorita Granger fue asesinada…"_

Fue todo lo que su cerebro logro procesar de lo que su jefa de casa le hablaba, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, o algo por el estilo... ¿donde estaban los gemelos? De seguro era una broma de ellos... ¿y Harry? Sí... Hermione debe estar con Harry

Se levanto de la cama mas rápido de lo que la velocidad con que la enfermera intento detenerlo, llego hasta la cama de Hermione, y la encontró allí...

Parecía que dormía...

Y de repente la verdad le dio una bofetada en el rostro

No respiraba

Estaba mirándola hace minutos y no respiraba

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo y no logro contener mas el llanto

* * *

Notaba como había varias miradas dirigidas hacia el, ademas de muchos murmullos y algunos llantos de las chicas, lo notaba, pero no oía nada, todo estaba mudo y muy lento

Su cerebro estaba atontado ¿Donde estaba su "parte demoníaca"? ¿Es que solo se iba cuando la situación no era buena?

Noto a su lado que Lavender estaba en shock, enfrente estaba Dean que tenia una expresión de como si estuviéramos en el día de los inocentes y no quera caer en la broma. En la mesa de profesores estaba la mirada siempre estricta de McGonagall, pero que no podía contener algunas lagrimas caer, Dumbledore estaba claramente afligido, al igual que Hagrid quien lloraba a mares, a su lado Snape quien no tenia ninguna expresion, pero parecía ido ya que no notaba como las lagrimas de Hagrid le mojaban la túnica.

El resto de los profesores estaban diciéndole algo al grupo de Aurores del ministerio, no logro entender que ya que las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y un Pelirrojo se aproximo rápidamente hacia el.

Noto que alguien lo sacudía, era extraño por primera vez no le importaba, por el, lo mataban ahora.

Lo voltearon y se vio cara a cara con su amigo Ron

¿Amigo?

¿Aun después de la mierda en la que se había convertido tenia la decencia de pensar en un que era su amigo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor intenso en su pómulo izquierdo, estaba borroso, pareciera que sus lentes salieron volando lejos de donde los necesitaba.

Se cubrió el lugar donde había sido golpeado con su mano instintivamente, junto con una oleada de dolor -¿Desde cuando Ron golpeaba tan fuerte?- le llego un conjunto de sonidos, gritos de chicos, llantos de las chicas, alguien que reclamaba silencio.

-Es todo tu maldita culpa Potter, siempre lo ha sido-

No sintió esa rabia que había sentido en cuarto, si no que sintió un enorme peso en el estomago, sus músculos perdieron toda su fuerza y no pudo hacer mas que dejarse desplomar en la silla que ocupaba.

Tenía razón, y no hay nada mas aplastante que la cruda verdad.

Ron se fue discutiendo con Seamus, por lo que logro entender.

Noto que alguien lo tomaba y lo sacaba de ahí, miro quien era y se sorprendió al ver a Neville, se veía francamente mal, pero mucho mejor de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en la enfermería

-Trate de detenerlo, paro ya sabes como es-

-¿Como estas? -claramente refiriéndose al estado de las heridas de Neville

-He estado mejor-

Noto que Neville estaba raro, estaba algo frió, muy inusual en el.

Luego de caminar por varios pasillos noto que no se dirigían a la sala común, Neville lo guió a una pequeña sala.

-Aquí estaremos solos- dijo escuetamente.

Neville le dio la espalda. Cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba el Gryffindor comenzó a hablar.

-Yo estaba enamorado de Hermione-

Sintió algo así como un golpe en el estomago, sabia eso, sabia que Neville estaba enamorado de Hermione desde primero, ella siempre fue buena con el, a diferencia del resto.

-Y creo -Continuo -Que Ron también, por eso creo entender por que te golpeo...-

¿Ah? Estaba algo aturdido, el sabia que a Ron le gustaba Hermione, pero no entendía por que le estaba diciendo esto

-¿A que quieres llegar?

-A que Hermione estaba enamorada de ti

...

algo se rompió dentro de el

-¿Qué? -logro articular finalmente

-lo que has oído-

-Pero eso no es posible, a ella le gustaba Ron...

-No es asi, ella me contaba cosas, ya que no tenia muchas amigas realmente, solo tu estabas con ella, Ron... tiene la cantidad de sentimientos de una cuchara de té-

-¿Y por que me dices esto ahora?

Neville lo miro durante un segundo

-Debo volver a la enfermería-

¿Que rayos habia pasado?

-_Esta tratando de confundirnos-_

_¡Callate!_

_-¿No habias deseado que apareciera antes?-_

_¡Callate!_

_-Debemos eliminarlo, el sospecha-_

_No_

_Tan solo vete_


	5. Chapter 5

Decidi que esta historia sera de capitulos cortos, no tengo mucho tiempo y mi inspiración es mala, pero le tengo aprecio a esta historia.

* * *

Oscuridad

Capitulo 5

Lentamente los alumnos fueron pasando uno por uno a una sala donde estaban dos aurores.

Figuras fantasmagóricas y abstractas de color plateado emergían de una varita.

-Aquí tiene señor Malfoy-

Draco tomo con recelo su propia varita antes de guardarla en su túnica

-Tenemos entendido que no se llevaba del todo bien con la señorita Granger- Preguntó uno de los aurores

-Ella era una Gryffindor, ya sabe la rivalidad de casas- Draco dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero algunos alumnos nos aseguran que usted le tenia una aversión personal que estaba mas allá de una simple rivalidad- inquirió el otro auror.

-Acaba de revisar mi varita, no hay rastro de una imperdonable, yo no la mate-

-Nosotros decidiremos eso Señor Malfoy, ahora responda ¿Donde se encontraba cuando mataron a la Señorita Granger?

-En mi cuarto, durmiendo porsupueso-

-¿Esta usted seguro? Tenemos testigos que aseguran haberlo visto salir de la sala común de Slytherin y no volver-

-Yo no la mate, puedes darme veritaserum si quieres-

-Oh lo haremos Señor Malfoy, aun no tenemos la autorización del Ministro, pero no tarda en redactar el decreto, no dude que tendremos una segunda entrevista, puede retirarse-

"entrevista" si claro y el era un sangresucia, necesitaba hablar con Severus, no podía dejar que le administraran veritaserum

* * *

-¿Ronal Weasley verdad?

Ron asintió, se sentía aun un poco enfermo, no se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba hasta que Seamus lo llevo de nuevo a la enfermería y vomito un poco de sangre.

-Díganos Señor Weasley, que relación tenia con la Señorita Granger-

-¿Ah?- ¿Que tenia que ver?

-Eramos amigos, los tres, junto con Harry eramos los mejores amigos-

-Pero ayer usted, golpeo a el Señor Potter en el gran comedor-

Cerro los puños, aun tenia rabia

-Harry hizo que casi mataran a Hermione en el departamento de misterios, no hubiera estado en la enfermería y ningún loco la hubiera matado-

Hermione...

Maldición

¿Por que?

-¿Viste algo en la enfermería aquella noche?

-No, Pomfrey me dio una poción para dormir sin soñar-

Comprobaron la varita y salieron los hechizos que realizo en el departamento de misterios

-Puede retirarse Señor Weasley-

* * *

-¿Señorita Lovegood?

-Usted debe tener un Warksput muy inteligente

El auror se quedo en shock un momento

-¿Perdón?

-Perdonado- Respondió Luna como si estubiera en un picknic, miraba las paredes, al parecer habia algo interesante

-¿Es usted Luna Lovegood?- Pregunto algo exasperado el auror.

-Luna me lo dio mi mamá, sabe, a ella le gustaba mucho la Luna, y papá me dio el apellido, me gusta bastante- Dijo con una sonrrisa

-¿Que relación tiene usted con Hermione Granger y Harry Potter?

-Amigos, Hermione tenia demasiados Nargles, pero era muy buena y Harry esta bien-

Los aurores se miraron, quizás no sacarían nada con ella

-¿Nos prestas tu varita?

-Claro- saco su varita de la oreja y se la paso a los aurores

-tengan cuidado, acabo de ponerle un liston de zanahorias

* * *

-Señor Longbottom-

Neville, saludo a los aurores, se sentía un poco nervioso aunque no lo estaba demostrando, conocía a los aurores, eran compañeros de sus padres y visitaban algunas veces a su abuela

-Neville, sabemos que tu estabas en la enfermería esa noche ¿Viste algo?-

Dudo unos instantes

-Sí-

Los aurores de repente parecían muy interesados

La pluma vuelapluma que estaba redactando la entrevista empezó a escribir como loca

-Dinos-

-Yo...

Dudo un segundo mas

-Yo vi una sombra-

-¿Sombra?-

-Sí, estaba muy oscuro, así que no pude distinguir muy bien, pero parecía un chico de nuestro año-

Hizo, una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos

-Vestía ropas de Slytherin-

-Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, por que me lanzo un hechizo confundus-

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, luego vi entrar a otra persona, la luz de la luna llego a su insignia, era de Gryffindor, un poco pequeño, tal vez de cuarto curso-

-¿Viste su rostro?-

-cuando se iba la poca luz le daba en la espalda por lo que solo pude ver sus ojos-

-¿Sus ojos?

-Sí, brillaban mas de lo normal- tubó un escalofrio repentino

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eran Rojos como la Sangre-


End file.
